The present invention relates to artificial lumber which has a strength greater than or equal to structural grade lumber.
It is well known that artificial boards can be produced by compressing a mixture of wood fibers and adhesive together under temperature and pressure to form pressboard and the like. One problem with such boards is that they are relatively weak in strength.
In an attempt to increase the strength of the board longitudinally extending reinforcing members such as fiberglass have been inserted in the board as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,890,077 and 2,848,733. However, reinforced wood is expensive due to the processing as well as the cost of the reinforcing material itself.